


A Knight In Shining Armor

by the_faultlines



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Knight AU, Multi, a little hanpeto for the soul, just a sprinkle of eruri, levi thinks he's got class but he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_faultlines/pseuds/the_faultlines
Summary: The knights of the Reconnaissance Regiment prepare for a special visit from the nearby noble- a certain strawberry blonde that has eyes on someone in particular.





	A Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a D&D playlist and got some hardcore knight vibes, so why not write a fic about some badass ladies and gents in armor?

The sound of metal clashing against metal. Grunts and groans as thrusts were parried and blocked by shields. Two figures, clad in heavy metal armor sparred in an open field while a group of young teenagers sat a few feet away, cheering and enjoying the raucous entertainment. Behind them, a tall ominous-looking castle sat in the distance, fog blurring its facade. 

With a few hard blows, the taller of the two knights fell to the ground, and the other quickly claimed his victory by placing the tip of his sword in the small open area beneath the foe’s helmet. 

“He would be choking on his own blood if I had finished him off,” the victor spoke, his voice muffled through the helmet. The man on the ground grunted in frustration, pushing the sword away from him before getting up to his feet. “Now, unlike me, the Marleyans will have no mercy whatsoever. If you don’t pay attention, your nothing but vulture fodder.”

The teens were in awe that such a small man could down a knight nearly two feet taller than him. No wonder he was nicknamed humanity’s strongest.

The victor sheathed his sword and pulled his helmet off, revealing a sweat soaked raven haired man with the most piercing grey eyes. “We’ll pick up on training after breakfast,” he spoke, wicking away the beads of sweat that dripped from his locks.

The kids all hopped to their feet, chattering and fanning over the match as they headed back up the road towards the castle. 

“What are you trying to do, Levi?” the taller man spoke as he took off his helmet. His shaggy hair was matted from being constrained in the cramped, humid headpiece, as sweat dripped down his face. “Making me look weak in front of the kids like that?”

Levi chuckled as he picked up the bucket of water and poured some of it on his head, letting the cool liquid trail down his neck. “It’s nothing personal,” he replied. The giant grunted, stealing the bucket from the smaller man and pouring it on himself. 

The sound of hoof beats coming closer alerted the two men. Two other knights, both suited in their formal dress tunics, rode up to them. Their coat of arms was emblazoned on their chests- the valiant insignia of the Wings of Freedom.

“Top of the morning, good sirs,” one of the knights, a woman with messy brunette locks tied up in a haphazard ponytail, waved. It was Dame Hange Zoe, a prominent figure in the reconnaissance regiment. She was the leader of the fourth guard, and was vital in helping the commander with operation strategies. Flanked by her was her assistant, Sir Moblit Berner. 

“Seems that you got a pretty fair beating, Mike,” she smirked. “By a dwarf, no less.”

Mike growled, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. “You know I would beat you to a pulp if we had sparred, Zoe,” he responded.

“And you know that I would smite you in an instant if I had the chance,” Levi seethed. 

“Two against one? Now that isn’t fair!” The dame laughed. “No need to get your undergarments in a bunch, anyways. I was just messing with you.”

“Never mind that,” the smaller knight spoke. “What brings you here?”

“The commander has ordered you to clean up and dress appropriately,” Moblit spoke up. “Lady Petra Ral from Trost is visiting, and we must make a good impression.”

Lady Ral was one of the most beautiful women in all the walls. She was the most eligible bachelorette who was said to have a fierce, fiery spirit to her. Her family were loyal patrons to the reconnaissance regiment, and the purpose of her visit was to oversee where their money was going. It was a crucial visit for the regiment, especially. Because of the rise in tension between the kingdoms of Eldia and Marley, they needed the funds now more than ever in case war was to finally break out. 

However, her father also encouraged her to find an eligible partner, preferably a knight of high status.

The regiment had placed their bets that Levi could swoon the lady off her feet. He was the most eligible bachelor, and was considered the most attractive. Mike would have been second, if it weren’t for him already being infatuated with the young Dame Nanaba. 

Levi strode into the great hall, unphased at all the other immature knights and squires who whispered to each other in excitement. His tunic was spotless with not a crinkle in the fabric, his scabbard polished and pristine. To him, Lady Ral was just another rich pig, too concerned over how their hair looked to pay attention to the real problems in their society. He was expecting her to gaulk and swoon over him as all other women did, and he would respond with the stoic chivalry he was trained to exhibit when meeting with any other noble.

The irony of it all was the he wasn’t even interested in women in general. Unbeknownst to everyone, he was already infatuated with the tall blonde who commanded the regiment. Him and Erwin were well at hiding their little secret, and they wanted it to stay that way. However, that meant they had to be put in uncomfortable situations, including this one.

Commander Erwin stood in the courtyard as the carriage rode up. He opened the door to reveal a young, small strawberry blonde. Her dress was finely stitched with purple and white fabric, a sign of high wealth.

“Thank you, Commander,” she smiled up at the blonde as she took his hand and gently stepped down from the carriage. 

“My pleasure, Lady Ral,” he responded with a curt smile.

He walked her up the steps and into the hall, gesturing to all the knights who stood around them. “These are my top officials in the regiment.”

The group stood at attention, as Lady Ral cast glances over their pristine uniformity. One by one, she went down the line letting the ranked officials introduce themselves.

Levi was the second to last to be introduced to the noble, as he got down on one knee and reached for her hand. “I am Sir Levi, leader of the first guard,” he spoke bowing his head in respect. “It is an honor, Lady Ral.”

“A pleasure,” she spoke quickly. Levi was about to kiss her hand, but she quickly retracted it, more intrigued by the person next to him. 

“And you are?” she asked in awe, stepping up to the messy haired woman. 

The knight smirked bending down on one knee and kissed the back of the Lady’s hand. “Dame Hange Zoe, leader of the fourth guard, at your service.”

“A pleasure, Dame Zoe,” Petra smiled. Hange got to her feet, and smiled at the small woman. In the back, she could hear Mike choking on laughter, as the valiant Levi Ackerman still remained on the ground in a statuesque pose.

“Please, just call me Hange,” the knight responded. 

The noble chuckled. “All, right then, Hange. Would you mind escorting me around the premises?”

“With pleasure,” she responded, extending her arm out for the royal. Petra, gleefully accepted. The knight looked to her commander for permission, and he nodded, a smile on his lips.

As the knight walked the Lady down the great hall, mischievous chuckles, and whispers arose among the other knights and squires. No one expected that a woman, no less someone like Hange, would attract the attention of such high class nobility. 

Little did they know that Dame Zoe and Lady Ral already had been passing correspondence for the past few months, and were already well acquainted with each other. Levi and Erwin weren’t the only ones in the castle who had their little secrets, Hange just hid hers better.

“What can I say?” the knight muttered, winking to her fellow compatriots. “They always fall for the woman in shining armor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ the-faultlines if you have any questions or prompts!


End file.
